


Bye, Lover!

by dumb_noodle_guy



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Stanley Uris, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Issues, Epilogue, Eventual Smut, Everyone is Alive Except Georgie Denbrough, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Mommy Issues, Non-Graphic Smut, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Period-Typical Homophobia, Relationship(s), Reunited and It Feels So Good, Same-Sex Marriage, Slurs, Stanley Uris Needs a Hug, Teenage Losers Club (IT), The Losers Club All Appear (IT), Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_noodle_guy/pseuds/dumb_noodle_guy
Summary: Stanley Uris doesn't expect to ever get his crush to like him. Richie Tozier doesn't expect the love of his life to leave him for his best friend.Life was full of surprises, but what's going to surprise them the most? Developing feelings or the consequences of being gay and living in Derry?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Stanley Uris's Huge Problem About Every Little Thing

Jealousy was a bitch. It only got worse when your best friends were dating one another and one of them just so happened to be your crush since freshman year of high school. Each and every time he saw their hands on one another he wanted to rip his eyes out. The continuous flirting. The stupid remarks and jokes. He wanted to just throw himself off of a cliff and completely disappear when he saw Richie and Eddie acting coupley. He just wanted it to stop. 

Stanley Uris hated to admit it, but he strongly disliked their relationship. 

No, hated it. Yeah. Wanted it to end.

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't just force people to break up just for his own needs. Oh man, he wished it would work that way, but then he'd be seen as a douchebag and Stan didn't want to be seen that way. 

Light gleamed in from the window in his room. It had rained the night before and it was expected to rain more over the course of the day so it wasn't necessarily pretty light. Just gray.

An alarm blared, waking Stanley up before he even knew he needed to be up. School sucked, but it gave him something to do. He sat up, one of his pant legs bunched up around his knee. The boy looked horrible. Bedhead didn't treat him well _especially_ since he had curly hair. The male rubbed his eye with his wrist and looked at the clock, causing him to panic a little when he saw he woke up later than usual.

"Fuck!" And just like a snap of someone's fingers, he was up and at 'em, going to his dresser and throwing whatever would look decent on the bed. He looked back at the clock, hoping he had at least enough time for a ten-minute shower. He bit his lip and stared at the red gleaming digits. Five'll do. Stanley hated running late. It was honestly one of his biggest fears. When he was younger his parents would have to spend almost half an hour trying to calm him down when he'd run late to school. Causing him to be even later. He'd gotten better but by better it meant waking up earlier than he needed to.

A five-minute shower and a rushed morning routine later, he was off. It was funny, he was almost 18 years old and he still didn't have his driver's license. He meant to get it as soon as he turned 16 but one thing lead to another and he just didn't do it. In other words, it was an excuse as to why he was getting on a bike at 7 in the morning with his eyes still tired from sleep and on his way to school.

Students clamored into the school, some were just hanging out outside. Some being the losers and select friend groups. Ben and Bev were talking quietly amongst themselves while the other four were joking around and laughing about something he had been too late to understand.

Stanley got off his bike, taking it to the racks, putting it in, and leaving it. He looked to the other four and saw Richie and Eddie. Richie had his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, Eddie pressed against him. He sighed and walked to his friends, readjusted the strap to his backpack.

"...but, yeah. My mom didn't want me coming over because of that." Eddie had finished his sentence. "You're going over to Bill's without me? Awh, I feel so left out, Spaghetti!" Mike had glanced over to Stan and had to do a double-take. "You look like shit, Stan, are you okay?" He nodded. "Yeah, I just woke up later than usual, my fault." He let out an airy laugh and the others went back to their conversation. He didn't feel ignored, this is how it usually went. Plus he didn't have anything to say.

Eddie kept glancing towards Bill. Bill looked guilty but like he was trying to hide it. Stanley pushed it to the side. They probably just did something stupid. Nothing important. He listened as Richie and Mike joked about what they had done over the weekend. Richie made your mom jokes constantly, cracking up each and every time. "It's not that funny, Rich. What if I was joking about your mom?" Eddie said, looking to his boyfriend.

"I'd laugh because it'd be a first. Even then you're not that funny, Eds. It's in your system to be so uptight." Eddie rolled his eyes and looked at Stan with an annoyed expression. "C'mon Stan thinks I'm funny! Don't ya, Stanny?" The brown-haired boy looked at him, a smile spread across his face.

"Yes, Richie, you are so funny." Sarcasm filled his voice, causing Richie to roll his eyes and look back at Eddie. "R-Richie and I h-have an s-s-science project to get to. S-s-see yuh-you later losers." The two left, talking about what they could do to improve their project. Richie making one last joke before they went inside.

Mike left to go talk to Ben and Bev after Eddie told him he needed to tell Stanley something.

"What now, Eddie? Did Richie accidenta-" Stan couldn't finish his sentence once Eddie told him what had been happening. "I've been cheating on Richie with Bill. I don't know how to let Richie down easily. He's going to freak out. You know how it went when Connor broke up with him. I don't want that to happen to me. I'd feel like a dick." So that's why he had been looking at Bill. What the fuck? Eddie didn't want him to seem like a dick but he was clearly acting like one by not telling Richie what was going on, whether it hurt him or not.

"That's a pretty dick move all in itself, Eddie." The other boy looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Either way, I need your help. Please Stanny?" He sighed. "Why do you need _my_ help. What about Ben, Bev, or Mike. Hell, you could just do it yourself."

"Well, I've only ever seen your relationships end in like a month so I figured you're probably decent at breaking up with people." As Eddie said it, his voice got quieter. 

Stanley smiled. "Okay wow, gee thanks Eddie I'd be glad to help." He wasn't going to help.

"I'm going to go to class. Have fun with breaking up with Richie and seeming like a douche." And with that Stanley left Eddie where he was, walking into the school and into the front hall.

Derry High wasn't necessarily the prettiest school, but it was a school. Lockers lined the hall, all of them bright red. Stan was in the more advanced classes, so the only other person he saw beside the losers during lunch was Ben. He had one class with Bev, but they didn't sit close enough together to do anything. But they always did team up for class projects. It was usually pretty fun.

Stan went to his first hour and sat down. School got out at 3:00, so hopefully, time would be quicker so he could hang out with the losers at the quarry like they did every day after school.


	2. Richie Tozier's Horrible Ability To Pay Attention

School wasn't hard for Stanley. It wasn't easy either, but he worked with what he had.

As Mr. Ridley finished explaining the homework for the day, students began to pack up. Stan did too. Binder, textbook, another binder, random papers. He always made sure it was in that order. He grabbed his pencil and put it in the pocket of his backpack. As the bell rang, the class was dismissed. Chairs screeched against the linoleum floor and voices rose. He heard a few conversations as he passed by other kids, but none he really cared about.

Last hour was nice, he got what homework he needed to have to finish and he was done. It was nice, especially since after school he and the losers always went to the quarry. Sometimes he had baseball, but it was September, he had a few months. As he walked down the hall he saw Eddie, Bill, and Richie walking down the hall. "Hey, wait up!" He hurried down the hall, catching up to the others.

Eddie looked at him then quickly looked away. Obviously, since Stanley knew now there was nothing to stop him from just straight up telling Richie. But he wouldn't do that. As much as he wanted to, he wouldn't.

"Hi, S-S-Stanley." Bill said, moving out of the way of a group of girls. He nodded to him. "Wow guys, quiet down! You're so loud." Richie said, bringing up the silence between the small group.

If Stan were being honest, he didn't know what he saw in Richie. It shocked him that he'd had a crush on this idiot since freshman year. The stupid jokes were enough to drive a person insane, how did he like him? The answer was simple.

He didn't know.

It mystified him, the whole situation. Stanley Uris, the neat and orderly Jewish kid who was in all honors and AP classes like Richie "Trashmouth" Tozier who was still in classes that just retaught material from the fourth grade. He didn't know. There was an explanation for it, he just couldn't figure it out. Was it that sometimes his jokes were actually funny? Was it his hair? Richie did have nice hair, he had to admit. Whatever it was, Stan just hoped it would last. He liked liking Richie. It was like an adventure sort of. Or maybe a mystery book. There wasn't an explanation until you reached the end.

The ending for Stanley would be finally confessing his feelings and getting to date the dummy. But it was unlikely. Richie was completely infatuated with Eddie and had been since forever.

"Off to the quarry I guess, gentleman?" Richie said, using the British guy voice that didn't even sound like a British guy. "You k-k-know it." Richie smiled. "Perfect! A great chance to push Eddie off the ledge." Eddie shot a glare at his boyfriend. "You won't be doing that, you know what would happen! Do you have any idea how many diseases or bacteria is roaming around in that fucking water? Enough to give me a disease that the doctors can name after me!" Richie was laughing, dimples forming at the sides of his mouth. Cute.

"Oh Spaghetti, I think that a doctor naming a disease after you would be an honor! You're just no fun." He readjusted his glasses and looked to the other boy. Bill was on the lookout for the other three. Stan liked listening to Eddie and Richie's conversations. They usually ended up being pretty funny.

He stopped listening to Richie and Eddie for a second, looking out for the others. "What about you, Stan? Opinions on the Stan disease?" Richie elbowed him. "Huh? Oh, it's fine I guess." Stanley didn't even know what the Stan disease was. "Wait what is that?" He looked to the other boy and Richie smiled. "Okay so, basically it's a disease that starts at your di-" Stan hit him. "Shut up!" Eddie was laughing and so was Richie.

"Hey t-th-there they are." Bill said, getting the group's attention. Mike and Ben were talking near where they had been that morning. "About time you guys showed up. Have you seen Beverly?" Mike asked, crossing his arms and leaning against a tree. "Nope, we thought she'd be with you." Ben and Mike shook their heads. "Did she have detention again today?" Stan shrugged, she hadn't been in class with him. "Well, she'll know where we are if she leaves late," Richie said. "now pip pip and tally ho! We've got catching diseases to do!" Eddie sighed. "It's not a good thing to get sick, Rich, you could _die _."__

__

__Beverly opened the front door and stood there for a minute looking for the others. "Oh shit, there you guys are!" She went to the group, her bag on one shoulder. She had let her hair grow out since she cut it last, so it was about shoulder length. Bev looked pretty._ _

__

__"Thank god, I didn't want to get stuck with these losers." Richie said, looking at her. "They aren't that bad. Plus, you just called Eddie a loser. How do you feel about that, Eds?" He shrugged. "You can't change what you already are." His boyfriend laughed at that._ _

___**The Quarry** __ _

___Richie stood near the clearing, looking out over the edge of the cliff. "Hey Eddie, come here." He shook his head. "No way. You'll push me off, I know your game, Tozier." Richie sighed. "You're no fun! Watch, Stan'll come over here. Staniel, I need you for a second!" Stanley looked at the two and sighed. "What do you want?" Richie looked at Eddie. "See he trusts me!"_ _ _

___ _

___Stanley shook his head then went back to Bill, Bev, Mike, and Ben. "The thing is, I duh-don't even know if it's th-there anymore." Stan sat down on a lawn chair they had placed not too long ago. They went to the clubhouse sometimes but Eddie always complained about it being too small or that it was dangerous. Bringing up the whole safety codes talk. "If what's there?" Stan asked, having only heard him finish the sentence. "Silver. I d-don't know wh-where i-it i-i-is." Bill losing Silver? That was something he never expected to hear. "I-ih-It might just buh-be in the b-buh-b-" the word wouldn't come out. At this point, they had just learned to try and let him get it. He got mad when people finished his sentences for him. "b-b-backyard."_ _ _

___ _

___As the others went back to talking, Stan had turned to watch Richie and Eddie goof off. Richie was probably making some stupid voice and Eddie was probably yelling at him for it. Stanley couldn't believe that Eddie was cheating on him. Especially with Bill. Bill? Of all people? He didn't know. Stan was still considering if he was going to help or not. He told himself he wouldn't but what if it gave him a shot at Richie? No! He was insane. Helping Eddie with breaking up with him would come back to bite him in the ass later, it was best not to mess with anything._ _ _

___ _

___It was obvious that Eddie and Bill were up to something. How Richie didn't notice was a mystery to him. Maybe he _did _know, but didn't want to believe it? Especially since after all those years of crushing on Eddie and only ever being able to get him this year.___ _ _

___ _

___"You all right, Stan the Man?" Ben asked, looking at him. Richie and Eddie's voices faded. The other's conversation did too. "Yeah, why?" Ben shrugged. "You just looked out of it. Do you need to go home? If you want I can give you a ride if you don't want to have to bike there." Ben was nice to him. Stanley felt bad for not talking to him much. "No, really I'm okay. Thank you though." Stan gave him a small smile, then went back to listening to the other three's conversation._ _ _

___ _

___Eddie was the first one to leave. He said he needed to go home and that Bill already said he'd take him. Stan knew what was going on, but he wasn't going to say anything. After Bill and Eddie said their goodbyes, it was Ben next. He offered another ride home for him, but still, Stan said no. Then Mike left. It was just Bev, Richie, and himself sitting on the lawn chairs they had set in a semi-circle._ _ _

___ _

___It had gotten darker and a bit chiller thanks to September weather. Stanley had forgotten a coat so he just had to tough it out. He was almost certain that Richie somehow had gotten a hold of alcohol because his speech was slurred and he was quieter than usual. Where he got it he didn't know. Probably Maggie and Wentworth's liquor cabinet. It didn't really make a difference now, it was gone._ _ _

___ _

___"Who knew that alcohol would get Richie to finally shut up." Bev said, chuckling after she said it. Stanley smiled at her and laughed a little too. "Not me. I miss talking now. But nothing funny is coming to mind." Richie said, his voice low and tired._ _ _

___ _

___Richie looked exhausted, but in a few hours, he'd be fine. "I think Eddie is cheating on me." The silence after that sentence was so loud. Beverly looked to Richie, an expression Stanley couldn't quite figure out on her face. "I don't know though. I think he still loves me. But not like he used to when we started dating." Stanley looked at the ground and kicked at a rock with his shoe. "What makes you think he is cheating?" Beverly asked, now taking into account how quiet Stan was being._ _ _

___ _

___Richie paused and took a breath before he started talking again. "I don't really know. I guess it's like a gut feeling. He's always making excuses to leave now and he isn't as affectionate as he used to be." He sighed. "I mean, I never thought our relationship would last, but I don't want it to end like one of Stan's shitty relationships." He smiled at that and looked to Stanley. "Sorry, Staniel." Stan rolled his eyes._ _ _

___ _

___"Do you think he's going out with someone behind my back?" Richie asked both of them this time. Beverly was the first to answer. "I don't know, Rich. Maybe you need to confront him about it? See if he's lying?" Stan chewed on his lip. He wanted to tell Richie. So he will. Eddie didn't owe him shit._ _ _

___ _

___"I might know something."_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO chapter two! thank you to everyone who has supported me and read so far :)) i love you all


	3. Stanley Uris Still Doesn't Know How To Keep Secrets

"No! You said you'd keep a secret and you didn't! What the fuck, Stanley?" Eddie was pacing around the room, his face was red. Stan figured it was because he was mad. "You wouldn't fucking tell him! He already thought you were cheating on him. You're not the better liar, Kaspbrak. It's not my fault you're a dick!" Stan was sitting down on the couch in Eddie's house. The rest of the group was upstairs in Eddie's room. Hopefully, they didn't hear them fighting.

Stan sighed and leaned over, holding his head in his hands. "Look, he was bound to figure out sooner or later. You and Bill were so obvious. It's like you aren't even trying to hide it." Eddie stopped pacing and stopped to look at him. "I-" He paused and pursed his lips. "I'm so mad I could literally punch you in the face right now. And guess what? I wouldn't give it a second thought either." Stan looked back to Eddie. "You only worry about yourself. Richie has feelings too, did you know that? Or were you too wrapped up in yourself to care?" Eddie scoffed and crossed his arms. "I'm not the selfish prick you think I am, Stanley. If anything you're the selfish one! You hardly fucking talk to anyone and think you're so much better than everyone else! And don't fucking deny it! I've known you my entire life and you act exactly like that."

It was getting worse. He hated fighting. Stan especially didn't want to fight with Eddie. He didn't know why he was saying what he was. He was never this rude.

Silence filled the room. Eddie's expression changed to that of someone who felt guilty. That switched relatively quickly though. "I can't believe you, Stan. I thought we were friends. I trusted you." He huffed and looked at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with Stanley.

Stan couldn't think of anything to say, his mind was blank. "Did you ever actually love him?" He looked back to Eddie, the two making eye contact. "I think I did at one point. Why? Do you have a crush on him or something?" Eddie let out an airy laugh. Stan didn't answer. It dawned on Eddie why he had always caught Stan staring or why he told Richie.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I had no clue." Eddie shook his head and sat down next to him. "It's fine. At least one of us is decent at keeping a secret." Eddie laughed at that. Stan smiled too. It was weird. One second they were yelling at each other and the next they were laughing about Stanley's amazing ability at keeping a crush a secret.

The door to Eddie's room opened and closed and Bev popped her head around the corner. "Is everything alright? I heard yelling." Stan nodded, Eddie did as well. "Yeah, it's fine. We just got into an argument. No biggie." The boy next to him said, standing up and taking a deep breath. "I'll be up in a second." Beverly nodded then turned to go back to his room.

"Well that was fun. Are you coming back up?" Stanley shook his head and checked the time again. "No, I've gotta get home. My dad wanted help with something." Eddie nodded and chewed the side of his cheek. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"Cool." And like that Eddie left Stan in the room alone. He stood up and brushed off his jeans, going to the front door and opening it. Cool air pricked his skin, his cheeks already nearing a red color. He went down the porch steps and heard the door close behind him. "Whoa, Whoa Stanley Urine! Do you think you're leaving without me?" Oh, right! Richie had told Stan he'd take him home. Stan had been too busy arguing with Eddie to remember.

Stanley smiled and sighed. "You're inescapable aren't you?" Richie laughed. "Oh yeah, you're not getting rid of me for a long time." Richie was handling the breakup surprisingly well from what Stan saw. He was just his normal self.

After he got his bike into the bed of Richie's truck, they got in. "So," Richie cleared his throat. "what was with you and Eddie? Sucking face?" Stan hit his shoulder and Richie grimaced but laughed nonetheless. "No, we just got into a small argument. It's not that big of a deal." Richie shrugged. "Alright, but if it's about Eddie and me, let it be known that he broke my heart, I'm not doing okay."

How Richie just said that casually he'll never know.

"Well I figured you're not doing good. You really liked Eddie. You wouldn't ever stop talking about him." Richie got quiet. "Yeah. I don't know what I did wrong. Did he tell you why he did it?" Stan shrugged. "Eh, kind of? He said he just couldn't find the feelings he had for you anymore." He felt horrible having to tell him this. He just ruined Richie's entire life. Oh god, maybe Eddie was right. Maybe Stan was a self-centered piece of shit.

Richie sighed and cleared his throat. "Thanks for telling me, Stan. I don't know what I would've done if it went on any longer and I didn't know." He nodded. "Yeah. It's okay, I know how it feels."

He didn't remember much but in maybe 8th grade he had a huge crush on this girl in his math class. Patricia Blum, but most people called her Patty. He could've sworn he loved her, this was literally 8th grade though. She moved to Georgia last year, so he didn't get to see her anymore. But they dated for a bit and she ended up breaking up with him. Then it was probably the biggest deal to him. He was heartbroken and he didn't know how to take it.

Since then he's just opted to never tell anyone he had a crush on them.

Streetlights illuminated the sidewalks and road. Derry was actually pretty decent at night. Minus the sketchy people on street corners, it was remotely empty. "Any plans for tomorrow?" Richie shook his head. "Besides sit around heartbroken? Nope, my schedule is completely open. What're up to, Uris? Planning on taking me on a date?" This was obviously a joke, no way was Richie ready to start dating again.

"No, just wondering. If you want I can bring some movies over and we can watch a few? So you're not lonely." Richie bit his lip for a second. "Alright. You're okay to come over anytime tomorrow. Pretty sure Wenty and my mom won't care if you're over." Stan nodded and looked out the window. They weren't too far from his house. Which was good. He couldn't stand this silence anymore.

The truck pulled up to the side of the curb. "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." Richie nodded and pat Stan on the back. "Now get outta 'ere!" Stan rolled his eyes at Richie's horrible New Yorker accent.

The truck drove off, stopping at a stop sign down the street then turning, making Stanley lose sight of him. He turned and went up the steps into his house. His mother greeted him like she always did. His dad wasn't there, so he figured that he was in his office. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, drinking some of it then set the glass down on the counter.

Stan drank the rest of his water then put the glass in the sink. He left the kitchen and left to go to his room. Now that he thought about it, he was exhausted. Stanley had gotten done arguing with Eddie then went straight home. The male yawned and opened the door. It felt good to be back, especially since he could just lay down and not worry about anything.

Well, anything but Richie. He was going to worry about him. Stan hadn't hung out one on one with Richie in so long, tonight being the first in a while. Even then that was a 5-minute drive to his house.

Stanley was tired. He wanted to sleep. So he did.

**The Next Morning ******

The same routine every morning, except that this time he wasn't getting up for school. He was getting up for Richie this time, which was nice. He didn't change his clothes the night before. He felt disgusting.

He got out of bed and decided to take a shower before changing into clean clothes.

The water pattered against his skin, steam rose above the shower curtain. He turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. Stan stared at himself in the mirror, not really liking what he saw. It is what it is. He turned away and got ready to go to Richie's.

He didn't know what movie's Richie would want to watch, so he grabbed what he thought he'd like. The selection consisted of Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Big, and Bill And Ted's Excellent Adventure. They were movies that both he and Richie would enjoy, so hopefully, this would make him feel better. 

Stan said goodbye to his mom, but his dad stopped him at the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Richie's. It'll only be a few hours, I'll be back soon." 

He scoffed. "Why are you friends with that faggot? You know what he is, Stanley. I don't want you turning into him. Do you know what they do to young men like you? He'll brainwash you. You'll turn into some queer and-" His mother interjected. "Donald, just let him go." Thank god for his mom.

His dad never liked Richie and Stanley didn't think he ever would. His dad was...opinionated. Stanley didn't agree with his dad on many subjects, but his mom was there to stop any arguing if there was any.

Stan got on his bike and made sure the movies were in his backpack. He kicked the kickstand up and he was off to Richie's.

The weather was better than the day before, the sun was shining and a breeze had picked up through the trees. He liked riding his bike on days like this. He breathed in, the air was cool and crisp. He loved fall, it was his favorite season. Most people thought of him as a winter person, mainly Richie though. With the reasoning that he "had a cold heart". Either way, he still liked fall more.

Stanley rounded the corner and biked faster. Richie's house was on the end of the street, and he liked going fast on his bike so it was the perfect opportunity. He sped down the street, the wind making his curls unruly. He smiled. It was nice, but it ended as soon as he neared the driveway. Richie was on the front porch, smoking a cigarette. As soon as he saw Stanley ride up he ditched the cigarette and went up to him with a smile on his face.

"The parents aren't home, so like, don't tell them about the cigarette. Even though I think they know. Anyway, what movies did you bring for me and my broken heart, Stanny?" Stanley got off his bike and leaned it against the porch. He unzipped his bag and opened it, letting Richie look at them. "Interesting choices, I think they'll do! Alright. Let's take these bad boys and put them in the player."

Richie went inside, Stan following after him. After going upstairs and into Richie's room, he put on Ferris Bueller's Day Off. "Do you want any snacks or anything?" Stan shook his head. "Alright. Let's see okay here's the play button." The movie started and Richie jumped on the bed, two pillows fell off. "Come on in the water's fine!" He rolled his eyes and sat down a little bit away from Richie.

Stanley sighed and leaned against the backboard of the bed, watching the movie. "Do you think Eddie misses me?" Okay, Stan knew he was here to help Richie not feel like shit, but questions like this were just going to make him feel worse. So that's what he told him.

"Richie, Eddie left you for Bill. Questions like that are going to make you feel worse. Do you want that?" Richie shook his head. "You're right, sorry. I just can't believe he left me for my best friend. It hurts. I hate it." Richie never got this serious unless he was drunk. "I know and I'm sorry. We're all here for you, you know that?" Richie nodded again. "Alright, then watch the movie."

Maybe Richie just couldn't help being hung up on Eddie. Eddie shouldn't have done what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is kinda everywhere lmao thank you for sticking around!


	4. Bill Denbrough Doesn't Beat The Devil, Just Stanley Uris

**One Month Later ******

Stan had been taking more trips to Richie's house than he expected. The first time was fine, he was just watching a movie and talking things out. But now it wasn't even watching a movie. The two had begun to actually hang out and Stan wasn't just supporting Richie through his breakup (that was over a month ago). They were being _friends _. Sure they had been friends before, but now they weren't just talking when the other Losers were around, no, they were having full-fledged conversations with each other without the others.__

********

__

********

__This was Stanley's first step to maybe winning Richie over._ _

********

__

********

__Of course, he wasn't just doing this so he could get Richie to like him. Breakups sucked and the other boy had been helplessly in love with the hypochondriac next door. Now, Richie didn't even have him._ _

********

__

********

__Since Eddie actually broke up with him, Richie had been doing a bit better. Sure he just sugar-coated whatever emotion he was hiding with humor, but it really did seem like he was doing better._ _

********

__

********

__Stanley pedaled faster, the bike making a clicking noise as it sped down the road. He wasn't going to Richie's today, just going into the pharmacy to pick up Eddie's pills as he had asked him to. Despite the argument, they still remained close. He was surprised Eddie didn't cut him off then and there. His curls blew wildly as the bike sped down a hill near the downtown part of Derry. He moved from the road to the sidewalk, making sure there wasn't anybody in the way, then pedaled faster._ _

********

__

********

__The bike skidded to a stop, Stanley's breathing had quickened, but a smile remained on his face. He dismounted his bike, putting it in the bike rack at the front of the pharmacy. He brushed off his jeans and ran a hand through his hair, trying to look at least a little neat._ _

********

__

********

__He opened the pharmacy door, the bell jingling as the door shut. Mr. Keene glanced at him, then went back to whatever he was doing. Keene was a known creep, nobody really tried to talk to him unless they had to. Or you were Greta Keene, his daughter. Stanley decided to look around a bit before he picked up Eddie's stuff. Not that he needed anything._ _

********

__

********

__After a few minutes he got bored, so he decided to grab Eddie's prescription._ _

********

__

********

__"Afternoon, Stanley." He nodded to him, not really wanting to make conversation. "I'm here for Eddie's prescription. He was busy today and couldn't pick it up." Mr. Keene nodded and turned to grab the little white pharmacy bag all of Eddie's pills came in. He tapped his fingers on the counter then let them rest at his side again._ _

********

__

********

__"Alright, here you go. I'll just put it on Ms. Kaspbrak's account. Have a good day, Stanley." He nodded and began walking out, hearing footsteps behind him. Stan quickened his pace and turned around once he got outside._ _

********

__

********

__He felt his heart jump out of his chest. "Oh my fucking god- Bill what do you want?" The boy looked at him and then looked at the door to the pharmacy, watching it shut and waiting on the bell to jingle again. "I w-wuh-was here to get Eh-Eddie's pills. I guess you ah-already got them." Stan nodded and went to his bike, pulling it out of the rack and kicking the kickstand up. "I guess I did. I was going to take them to him, but since you're already here you can take them." He extended his arm, the white bag in hand. Bill pushed it back. "No, no, no. Yuh-you can t-t-t-" He was trying to get the word out, so Stan just looked at him. "take them to h-h-h-him." Bill sighed once he completed the sentence._ _

********

__

********

__Stanley looked at Silver, leaning against the brick wall of the building. "You found it?" Bill nodded. "I'll race you to Eddie's. No bet or anything though, it's just for fun." Bill looked away in thought. "I d-d-don't know. She's puh-pretty f-f-f-f-fast." Stan shrugged. "if you say so." Bill smiled and grabbed Silver from the wall, getting on. Stanley got on his bike too, making sure the bag wasn't going to fall out of his hand._ _

********

__

********

__"O-On the count of th-th-three, go." Stan lined his bike up with Silver. "One. Two." Bill paused and looked at Stan, a smile spread across his face. "T-three!" Then they were off. Bill was the first to push off, making him automatically 1st place. Stanley wasn't going to let him win that easy._ _

********

__

********

__The boys raced down the street. Moving onto the road once there weren't any cars in sight. "Hi-Yo Silver, away!" Bill yelled at the top of his lungs as he raced down Harris Avenue, random people looked at them then looked back to what they were doing. Seeing teenagers on bikes wasn't out of the ordinary. Stan was right next to Bill, smiling. Once Eddie's house was in sight he decided to try and make it through to the home stretch. He sped up as much as he could, watching as Bill did the same. "Y-You aren't winning th-that e-e-easy!" Bill pedaled harder and finally skidded to a stop and got off once he was near Eddie's house._ _

********

__

********

__He put his arms up in victory. Stanley took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "You won, yeah yeah." He waved him off and decided he wanted to go home now. Stan was probably going to bike around a bit more, just for the fun of it though._ _

********

__

********

__After giving Bill the pharmacy bag and a short goodbye, he was off to go do whatever now. Once Bill opened and closed the door to Eddie's house, (probably with Sonia questioning it) Stan left. Stanley decided on going to the park to just hang around. He sat down on the bike seat and began making his way there._ _

********

__

********

__The park wasn't too far, but it was a little way out. Richie said he hated the park, he didn't know why he just did. Probably that Paul Bunyon statue. He told him it scared the shit out of him. Which was understandable. That thing was creepy. Plus he just gave off a scary vibe. Not that it would do anything. The thing was plastic, the worst it could do is blow over._ _

********

__

********

__Once Stanley got to the park he slowed down, just enjoying the scenery. The theatre had a group of younger kids jumping around and playing on it. He watched them for a second, then went on biking. Once he was far enough from other people he went to go sit down on a bench and just watch the birds or something._ _

********

__

********

__With it being October not many birds were going to be out and about, but it was still likely he'd see some._ _

********

__

********

__It was so relaxing. Nothing to really worry about. He was hanging out with Richie more, it was like he and Eddie never fought, and he hadn't had a run-in with Bowers in weeks. It was like everything was actually working out for him. It was nice. He just hoped he didn't jinx any of it._ _

********

__

********

__He looked around and watched nature. Well, that was until someone, not even Earth would create willingly showed up. He had jinxed it. And the park was the perfect place to do it. Amazing! Way to go Stanley._ _

********

__

********

__Henry Bowers was the town asshole. The mullet didn't help him look any nicer. And his pack of other social rejects followed suit. Even that jackass Patrick Hockstetter. The other two were, eh. They weren't as violent they just tagged along and yelled whatever would please Henry at their victims._ _

********

__

********

__Well, unfortunately, today Stan was their punching bag for the day. Well, not if he got away in time. Usually, he was pretty smart when it came to evading them. Going through alleyways and eventually sprinting to one of the other Loser's houses worked most of the time. He'll probably get on his bike and try and get away as soon and as quickly as possible. Henry and his goons had a Firebird though, which was definitely more powerful and faster than a bike. It was times like these that Stan wished he had a car and didn't have a reason to get hate-crime._ _

********

__

********

__"Hey, look it's the Jew!" That was his cue to get going._ _

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! I was busy! I apologize that this one is so short, I've had a busy week.

**Author's Note:**

> lol hey! hopefully, you liked this first chapter and would like to read more! i update every sunday, wednesday, and saturday (if i can). to stay up to date and find out extra stuff follow @/dumb_noodle_guy on instagram! i try and keep the information as recent as i can. if you're new and just reached this fic long after i've finished, go to my instagram and i'll probably have highlights on this fic!


End file.
